


Sunrise

by ridgeline



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 新年快乐！





	Sunrise

经过卫宫的申请，整个迦勒底花了两天时间准备，在旧管制室办了跨年庆祝会。虽然经过一整年的鏖战和奔波，物资已经所剩无几，但是经过卫宫，赖光，B狐，甚至还有贞德alter的努力，整个管制室都挂上了彩纸装饰，掩盖住了墙壁上时间神殿之战留下的焦痕。节日食物堆满了充当桌子的纸箱，从罗曼医生的秘密储藏室里面发掘出来的两桶葡萄酒放在最中间。

大多数迦勒底的工作人员和英灵都参加了派对，虽然一整晚都小风波不断，但是最后所有人和英灵都要么因为灌了太多红酒，要么因为追杀梅林而导致筋疲力尽，横七竖八地倒在桌子下面和沙发上面。阿拉什率领善后小组，一边回收醉鬼，一边发出不赞许的声音。他的身上还一左一右挂着杰克和童谣，两个小朋友都因为太多的糖果而过度兴奋，看起来准备在目前所在地呆到2019年，或者下一个一千年。

收拾完满地狼藉，而且成功地把被芙芙追杀的梅林从观测塔尖上放下来之后，藤丸立香和玛修终于松了一口气。他们穿过走廊，看到卫宫正在指挥善后班把最后一车脱离战斗力的家伙拖到员工宿舍里。看到他们之后，他停了下来，对着藤丸点了点头。

“达芬奇说针对迦勒底的正式调查明天开始。”卫宫说。

“我知道了。”藤丸说。

卫宫看着他们，又点了点头。

“不要输。”他说。

善后班子离开之后，藤丸和玛修继续前进，感觉到一点疲倦。如果罗曼医生在的话，这个时候应该会发表一个很笨拙而认真的演说，鼓励大家团结起来，他想。

“如果是医生的话，这个时候应该会在演说的时候紧张到说不出话来了。”玛修说。

她停了下来，似乎为自己说的话感到惊讶。

“对，然后……被达芬奇骂。她会给他打气。然后不知道怎么地，他总能想出正确的那句话。”藤丸回答。

“然后不知道怎么地，就觉得安心了。”

“是啊。”

他们安静了下来，又走了一会儿。在走廊前面，术士库丘林正在拖着其他两个醉醺醺的库丘林跋涉，因为显然即使是英灵，所有库丘林也能喝醉。等他们经过之后，整个迦勒底恢复了寂静，只剩下习以为常的外面暴风雪呼啸的声音。墙壁上的液晶钟表显示十一点半了，对面定理演算室的门后面透出一丝光，还有人在值班，不知道是谁。

到了明天，这一切就会结束了。

“我现在最想做的就是缩在被炉里面，然后吃红豆年糕汤。”藤丸说。

“医生的房间里面有！”玛修热情地说。

“我们现在可以去厨房做一下烤年糕……微波炉应该也可以。嗯。然后我们可以玩一下Just Dance，医生的PS4应该还能玩。或者看一下电影也很好，玛修应该还没有看过Almost Famous？”

“没有！”

藤丸回过头，看着玛修。她看起来很快乐，和两年之前比起来，也没有什么变化，依然是一个普通的女孩，除了眼神变得平静了，平静而且坚强。但是最重要的是，她现在没有受伤，没有在流血，奄奄一息，和两年前不一样了。她现在很安全，至少在这一刻是。

“然后明天我们去看日出。”他说。

“好。”玛修说。

她笑了起来。

 

 

FIN


End file.
